1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to awnings and more particularly pertains to a new awning device for attachment to mobile homes, recreational vehicles and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of awnings is known in the prior art. More specifically, awnings heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 14,171,013; 5,873,202; 4,457,106; 3,429,070; 2,682,923; and U.S. Des. Pat. No. 195,402.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new awning device. The inventive device includes a frame. The frame comprises a top bar, a pair of side bars and a bottom bar. Each of the side bars defines a guide member. Each of the side bars has a first end is integrally coupled to the top bar. The bottom bar is elongate and extends between and is integrally coupled to the second ends of the side bars such that the frame generally has a rectangular shape. Each of a plurality of slats is removably positioned in the top bar such that each of the slats is slidably movable along the side bars. The slats are selectively positionable between an extended position and a retracted position.
In these respects, the awning device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of attachment to mobile homes, recreational vehicles and the like.